


Restraint

by Romantic_Universe



Series: EXO x Reader Scenarios [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantic_Universe/pseuds/Romantic_Universe
Summary: "Are you sure that this is a good idea?"





	Restraint

"And you guarantee that this is safe?", you ask, eyeing the handcuffs suspiciously one more time. Jongin shrugs, a playful smile on his face.

"What should go wrong?", he asks. There are at least twenty different ways of this going wrong you could name right now. Losing the keys somewhere or the handcuffs somehow hurting your wrists are probably the most obvious choices. And also the most reasonable concerns. Probably Jongin can read on your face that you are still not sure about this. He scoots a little closer and gently places a hand on your exposed thigh. His warm skin on yours has always had a calming effect on you.

"We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable with it. It’s just that I’ve always been kind of interested in this thing. But if it makes you uncomfortable we can forget all about it again."

His fingers begin running up and down the inside of your thigh and you shiver under the touch. Or maybe because you’re cold. You already got to the part of undressing each other before you started having second thoughts about this again. You would trust Jongin with your life. And you know that he probably trusts you to the same degree. After all, he did trust you with this fantasy when you asked him about it a couple of nights ago, cuddled into his arms, still naked and sweaty but not minding the sticky feeling, worrying that sex with you might be too boring, too vanilla for him. And of course he assured you that he loves the vanilla sex just as much as he loves you, but question after question, you finally managed to tickle some hidden kinks and fantasies out of him, that he didn’t share with you so far. He never tried to make you feel like you have to do this thing with him or else he won’t be satisfied. And you know that you are not doing this because you must, but because you want. But that doesn’t change the fact that this whole thing makes you kind of nervous.

"You already paid for the handcuffs though", you say, more to convince yourself than him. Jongin gives you another shrug.

"I bought them online for a few bucks, honestly, don’t worry about it." He already gets ready to grab the handcuffs and shove them in some drawer to never be seen again but you grab his hand mid-air. He stops and looks at you, eyes lighting up with confusion and a hint of curiosity.

"Let’s try it", you whisper, voice shaking with fear and a hint of arousal. Jongin curiously eyes you for another moment, but he no longer tries talking you out of it.

"You really are sure about this, huh?", he whispers, already grabbing your wrist carefully. "Tell me when to stop, okay. If you ever change your mind just say it and we’ll stop."

Cold metal wraps around your wrists, you hold your hands up above your head while Jongin wraps the chain around the small bars on the headpiece of your bed before he closes the second handcuff around your other wrist. The metal feels cold on your skin, there is still a bit of room for you to move your hands. To pull and struggle against the metal. Not enough for you to actually move. You are literally tied to the bed. Completely at your boyfriend’s mercy. And apparently, he decided to not have mercy on you.

Jongin’s hands are running up and down your thighs slowly, teasing, always stopping right before where you want them. And you never thought that the absence of touch could be so much more stimulating than actually being touched. When his hands start slowly making their way up the sides of your body a shiver runs through you and you hate that he stops with his hands on your ribcage. You hate it so much that you let out a small frustrated sigh that makes Jongin chuckle.

"I’ll take my time with you today and there is nothing you can do, I’ll make you beg for me to hurry up and even then I’m still going to take my sweet time with you", Jongin explains with a smirt, while he slowly leans forward, lips almost touching your thighs and you can already feel is hot breath trickle against the centre of your body and you know what’s about to happen. Jongin is usually not the most confident person. Actually, he is probably somewhat shy. But inside the bedroom, when you submit yourself to him completely, that’s when a different side of him shows. He enjoys the feeling of control, at least that is what you figured from his behaviour, and you don’t mind giving up control. Which does not mean that you’re doing it without a fight, oh hell no. You are already struggling against your handcuffs a little, hopefully, that won’t leave weird marks on your wrists. You’d hate to have to wear long sleeves for the next couple of days to hide them. But as soon as Jongin starts leaving feathery kisses along the inside of your thighs that thought is forgotten.

As he already announced he is taking his time, making his way upwards your thighs way too slowly for your taste. And when his mouth finally reaches your middle, his hot breath alone already enough to make you go crazy, of course, he still takes his sweet time. His tongue is circling around your clit slowly and wet, you squirm under the feeling and you would love to just bury your hands in his hair and dictate him to go in the direction that you want him to. But you can’t. And maybe that is just adding to the sensation. Everything about this is driving you crazy in all the right ways.

"Jongin, please", you whimper, your head tilting back, chest rising and falling with deep heavy breaths and a moan that is building up deep in your throat. Jongin just makes a sort of questioning hum. And damn, that humming vibration against you is sweet bliss. You stop struggling for a moment, letting your body fall while also tensing up completely. Finally, Jongin’s tongue slips inside of you, swirling, licking, tasting you. Eating you out to the core.

"Damn, you are so good at this babe", you whisper in between moaning and gasping for air. Jongin’s laughter is yet another sweet vibration that you wish would never stop. When he moves back, licking his lips as he looks down on you with a smirk you wish he would have continued like that for hours. But you don’t have to wait long for an entirely different kind of sensation filling up your mind. Even without the smooth, lube covered surface of the condom he just put on Jongin would slide right in because of how wet you are already. And that allows for just the perfect kind of friction because Jongin doesn’t need to restrain himself with thrusting into you until he makes you scream and whimper and the metal of the handcuff keeps clinking against the headpiece of the bed with every wave that goes through your body.

You are just a moaning, squirming, whimpering mess under his control and oh, how you would love to touch him, grab his hair, pull him closer to you and kiss you until you are out of breath. But your hands are still held back and it drives you wild. You probably never came that fast nor that hard before. Jongin slows down a little when he feels your body tensing up under his.

"You okay?", he whispers against your skin. You only manage to nod, still wishing to pull him closer to you. To feel his lips against your, see if your taste still lingers on his tongue.

"Open the handcuffs", you demand, completely out of breath. Jongin stops in the middle of what he is doing immediately to fumble for the keys. And you love him for it. You love him for the concerned expression on his face as he undoes the handcuffs and regards your wrists with concern. Probably there are marks. You don’t care. As soon as both of your hands are free you literally throw yourself at Jongin, connecting your lips in a hungry kiss.

"We should do this again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> just one more and I'll be done with my spam (for now^^) thank you for reading <3


End file.
